Secret Thoughts
by badhabitaddiction
Summary: Just thoughts Neal and Peter have about each other.


So I've never written fanfiction before and it's not like this is a real story, but I hope you enjoy. They're more prompts for stories more than anything else I suppose. I got the idea from a fic called snapshots (which is really good, you guys should read it) but mine is different because nothing happens in my fic that didn't happen in the show. If you like one or more of the prompts I've written, feel free to use them to write your own story, but two conditions: first, no Neal/Peter/El or El knowing about Peter and Neal, ect. Actually, just pretend she doesn't exist or something (ok you can have her exist just...hopefully you guys know what I mean. I love El, she just doesn't belong in Neal-Peter-fucking-fics) The second condition is you have to tell me if you use it so that I can read it too! Like I said, I've never written any fanfiction, so I'd really like to know what you guys think about this one, thanks!

P. S. In case anyone was wondering, I wrote this way before my Avengers fic, but I uploaded that one first.

2x01

The last few months without Neal had been hell for Peter. If Neal wasn't reinstated soon he wasn't sure what he was going to do.

Seeing Neal in prison again was like a slap in the face. But he couldn't believe how casual their banter was after what had happened to Neal. He found it was one of the things he missed most about him.

Neal wanted to seem strong in front of Peter. After all he'd done for Neal the last thing he wanted was to make Peter worry about him. Which is why he hid things from him.

Peter was so worried about Neal. The flashbacks, the shaking hands. Neal was in bad shape and it was understandable, but the fact that he was trying to hide it terrified Peter.

Peter didn't care if Walker was innocent or not, he'd pin something on him regardless after he talked to Neal that way.

Neal admired Peter's bravery when it came to things like being shot at, but seeing Peter in the line of fire frayed his nerves more than any con he'd ever pulled.

Peter hated having to bring Neal along with him unarmed into the bank, but he knew Neal hated guns so he didn't offer.

It was much more satisfying than it should have been for Peter to see Neal patronise Walker as he was arrested.

2x02

Especially with the politics scam Neal was running now, Peter had a front row seat to a prime example of Neal bring too smart for his own good.

Peter hated keeping the patchwork man and the music box from Neal. He knew he couldn't hurt Neal more than he was already hurting but he still didn't want to bring him into this until he absolutely had to.

Peter was startled when Neal told him he'd never lied to Peter before. Warmth pooled in his chest and he decided that ever if it wasn't true he'd force himself to believe it. It wasn't hard; he'd seen Neal lie to other people but this time there was more truth in his eyes than Peter had ever seen.

When Neal found out Peter was looking into the music box he felt conflicted. On the one hand he was glad Peter cared enough to try and find any answers about Kate's death, but on the other, it hurt to know that Peter wouldn't share those things with him.

Peter was not letting Neal out of the van. He knew Neal hated it but tonight he wanted Neal right where he could see him.

2x03

Peter knew Neal would be insufferable on this case but even Peter was flattered that someone would copycat Neal.

Neal always hated it when Peter asked about his past. Part of him wanted Peter to know all the little details about his life, some of which not even Kate knew. The self-preserving part of him knew he couldn't bare parts of his past to Peter. And that part always won.

2x04

Peter panicked when he realised Neal might be getting involved with Nevaro. When he found Neal surrounded by Nevaro's men, he was immediately relieved that he'd found Neal soon enough.

Peter wasn't lying when he told Neal he was keeping Mozzie away for his own good. But it was also a perfect excuse to keep Neal out of harms way.

Neal couldn't believe Peter felt like this when he did something reckless. The ball of nervousness in the pit of his stomach, not being able to sleep; it was the worst feeling he could imagine.

2x05

At first Peter was telling the truth when Diana asked if he was worried about Neal and Sara.

Peter hated sending Neal out in the field but he tried to justify putting him in danger with the fact that Neal was a conman and had put himself in these same situations countless times. He could handle himself.

Peter felt the familiar sense of panic as Neal's transmitter went out. If anything happened to Neal he didn't know what he'd do.

As soon as Peter heard Neal's voice again everything was suddenly ok. Until he found out Sara was holding a gun on him. Then the panic set in again.

Neal liked that Peter knew him well enough to place a bet with Sara on what he would say.

Peter felt a little left out of Neal and Sara's conversation as they left her apartment. He felt he should be the only one allowed to have inside jokes with Caffrey. He wasn't sure he liked the two of them getting so comfortable with each other.

2x06

Peter felt better knowing Neal was only being friendly with Sara to get something he wanted from her.

Peter felt an odd warmth pooling in his stomach at the sight of Neal in handcuffs. It was different from all the other times. He assumed it was just worry or disappointment, but it wasn't the same as all the other times he'd felt that way about Neal. After Neal was let go though, he didn't think much of it.

Peter was suddenly very nervous about Neal and Sara after his conversation with El about "sparks".

2x07

After all Peter's discomfort with Neal and Sara getting closer he decided he should deliberately schedule some time with El. Which is why when Neal asked him to go with him to that exhibit he refused so vehemently. Maybe spending so much time with Neal wasn't a good thing, even if it did ease his mind knowing his consultant was safe and not getting into trouble.

_Inappropriate relationship with a CI..._Neal thought. It made him curious as to whether or not the bureau would do the same to Peter if something like that were to happen between the two of them. Not that it ever would, but...it certainly made him wonder.

With all the uncomfortable, uncertain thoughts about Neal recently, the last kind of case Peter needed was one where an agent was caught sleeping with his CI. Regardless of El's reassurance with his CI being male, his own assurance that something like that could never happen to him...well, it just made him wonder.

As much as Neal loved suits, he had to admit Peter looked pretty damn good in street clothes. And as impractical as shoulder holsters were, Neal never got tired of looking at Peter in one.

Peter would never admit to how impressed or how grateful he was when Neal saved him during the "CI-off" as Neal so eloquently put it. Or to how amazed he was when Neal disabled the lambourghini's tracking device in under a minute. And especially not to how entranced he was starting to become every time Neal took off his jacket.

As fun as it was to pick on Peter, Neal really was worried with Peter being on the run.

2x08

Neal thought Peter looked incredibly sharp in his big-time accountants outfit. He hoped he'd still be around Peter as much as usual this week. Buttoning Peter's cuffs that morning felt like some type of ritual maybe Peter and El shared. He wouldn't admit to himself he liked taking her place.

Neal picked on Peter and what could have been his life because he wanted Peter to say his life now was better. He hoped maybe it was better because of Neal. He didn't like the idea that in another life the only contact he would've had with Peter would be conning him.

Peter liked how sure Neal was with undercover work. However, this time he could appreciate Neal being undercover; he was confident Neal would be in no danger with this particular case.

Neal was starting to worry about these strange feelings he was developing for Peter. Wanting to be around him as much or more than usual, wanting reassurances that he enjoyed Neal's company...admiring Peter when his back was turned or his attention was elsewhere. He couldn't help looking Peter up and down as Peter inspected his dinner in his fancy hotel suite.

Neal didn't like the way Peter was asking Jessica questions. Like she shouldn't try to find who killed the person she loved. Neal was convinced that if someone killed Peter nothing could stop him from finding out who it was and exacting revenge.

Peter didn't like the scornful looks he was getting from Neal while interrogating Jessica. He just knew Neal empathized with her and that he was thinking about Kate's murder and finding her killer.

Neal rushed to Hayes' office scared out of his mind that Peter wouldn't make it. He was sure that if Peter's heart stopped, his own would with it.

Almost dying made Peter rethink his position with Neal. He knew that he was becoming more and more attached to Neal. With every day that passed, the chain he had Neal on lost a link in it. When all the links were gone, what would Neal do? How would he react to Peter's feelings? If something were to happen, and Neal wasn't there to save him, it would be better if these feelings for Neal died with Peter. He couldn't risk Neal pushing him away. He was falling for Neal—falling hard—but he couldn't let Neal find out.

Seeing Peter alive made Neal's heart race. He knew he couldn't just let his feelings for Peter bottle up any more. When the time came—when the time came, he would find a way to tell Peter how he felt. If something were to happen, he couldn't let Peter die without knowing how he felt—without knowing that Neal was falling in love with him.

Hearing Neal say no more secrets made Peter feel just awful after he had promised himself he wouldn't let Neal know about his feelings for him. He knew he wouldn't keep any other secrets from Neal now. But he just couldn't let Neal know how he felt about him.

When Neal said no secrets to Peter it was more of a reinforcement of his promise to himself to tell Peter the truth. Hearing Peter say it back...was more than he could have hoped for.

2x09

Peter was holding to his pact of honesty with Neal and told him about Fowler and the explosives. He knew Neal was still hurting, but he wouldn't talk about it. Either way, he deserved to know the truth.

Neal hated not telling Peter the truth after their promise. He still wasn't lying, but he was keeping secrets. He had to get to Fowler. As much as he hated to admit it, it wasn't even so much about avenging Kate anymore. Kate was a big part of his life, but towards the end he had considered staying with Peter anyway. Now it was more about self-preservation. If Fowler blew up that plane it meant that not only did he want Kate dead, he also wanted Neal dead.

It hurt Peter to know that Neal would steal the music box from right under his nose. He was upset and angry. He didn't want to see Neal do something stupid.

Peter would do anything to go back and make sure Neal didn't show up and stick a gun to Fowler's head. He was so worried he wouldn't be able to cover for Neal.

As soon as Neal looked into Peter's eyes he knew he couldn't kill Fowler. If he did he'd be torn from Peter with a 25-to-life sentence. He put the gun down.

Neal couldn't tell Peter how he felt about him now. After keeping the music box a secret from him and almost making a stupid decision that would tear them apart...Peter wouldn't believe him. Because how could you love someone and do something that would result in not being able to be with them anymore?

When Peter found out Neal was the next target his heart went cold. Neal wouldn't answer his phone. Peter thought he'd die of sheer terror before he found whether or not Neal was ok.

And of course when Peter does find Neal, he's with a pretty girl. Peter couldn't stop the surge of jealousy he felt whenever he saw Neal with Alex. Or with Sara. Or even when he was just harmlessly flirting with a mark.

2x10

Peter didn't know how to comfort Neal at a time like this. Possibly losing Mozzie so soon after he lost Kate. Every mistake Neal had made with Fowler was forgotten. Neal needed Peter now. And Peter swore he'd be there.

Peter didn't like dragging Sara into this after the bits and pieces of conversation he'd heard between them. He REALLY didn't like hearing Sara say it was nice to see Neal with his clothes on.

Neal was ecstatic about Peter becoming a conman. But he wasn't too thrilled about having to cozy up to Sara. Or how touchy-feely she was being. But prank calling Peter was totally worth it.

Peter was glad Sara would be in Argentina and away from Neal for awhile.

2x11

Peter walked into Neal's apartment not able to help looking him up and down in just a t-shirt and those tight khakis that showed off his ass. Peter was enthralled at the possibility of spending the night at Neal's even if he was sure nothing would happen. He was also sure that no matter how long he spent with him, Neal would always have secrets.

After an entire night spent with Neal, Peter still didn't know more than he could've guessed. But it was worth it to be with Neal.

2x12

Peter couldn't help but admire the finesse with which Neal worked to make a near-perfect replica of the Burmese gem. And he had to admit, seeing Neal covered in sweat, muscles straining and practically shirtless was very...arousing.


End file.
